Life After That
by Cathelina
Summary: [Oneshot] Sequel to After the Rain Roy found Riza. Royai, EdxWinry


This is a sequel to "After the Rain".Maybe it's a little bad, please forgive me! And hope you like it.

Life After That

Years and years passed. Riza was now in Risembool. She was helping Winry with the breakfast now. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Ed! Please go and open the door for me!" Winry shouted.

"Okay!" Ed went to open the door. There he saw was Roy, who was now the Fuhrer. Selina really pushed him high up.

"Hi Full Metal. Is Riza here?" Roy asked.

Ed was shocked. _"How did he know that Riza's here?"_ Then he said. "No, Riza's not here, and I am not Full Metal anymore, I have resigned already, so go now."

'But I have a strong feeling that Riza's here! Lemme come in and have a look." Roy said, then pushed Ed aside.

"Winry! Fuhrer Mustang is here! So clean up the messy kitchen quickly!"

Ed shouted because he wanted to let Riza knew that Roy's here, then she will have a chance to escape from him. Riza quickly hide in the wardrobe in her room. At the same time, Roy was searching from room to room. First Ed's room, then Winry's room. At the last, Riza's room. Riza was afraid. She didn't know what Roy will do if he found her. She remembered that she told Roy not to find her! But he still traveled round to find her… that means he really loved her. Then she thought, "_Roy loved me. But I really can't face what happened that night…"_ The scene of that night repeated and repeated in the pass few years. But fortunately, it stopped a month ago. But now, when she heard that Roy's here, the scene passed again in her brain. She cried a little. At this time, Roy was searching in Riza's room. When he heard that there was a sound in the wardrobe, then the strong feeling before was even stronger. He opened the wardrobe. Roy was shocked. There stood was Riza! (Of course I know you know, but for Roy, he don't know.) The little lover that he found for years and years!

"Mor…morning Fuhrer Mustang." Riza saluted. "You finally find me… but I told you not to find me! I am sorry about that night…But I really can't control myself!' Riza said, crying.

"Silly little girl. You don't need to cry! I know that kiss was not easy for you, but now I found you! Now will you marry me?" Roy took out a diamond ring, and then knelt down in front of Riza.

"Well… now you found me. And you know that I love you and I know that you love me…looks like I must marry you." Riza said, blushing.

"Yippie! Riza, let's go back to Central now! After the wedding, you will be my Brigadier General!" Roy said, and kissed Riza.

"Yes sir! I would be pleased to be your Brigadier General." Riza saluted.

"At ease. Now let's go down and give Full Metal a surprise!"

"Roy. His name is Edward or Ed, not Full Metal."

"Oh… It doesn't matter!"

"Ed! Winry! Thanks for your years and years care! Now Roy and I will get married, and will you two come?" Riza said.

"I'd love to! Look like you two are really happy." Winry said.

"Of course! Nothing is happier than living with the people you like!" Roy said.

"I agree." Ed said.

"There is no place for you to speak, shorty."

"ROY!" Riza shouted. Then pulled her gun from her waist and shot Roy.

"How…How come you get that gun?" Roy asked, feared.

"That's good that Winry let me keep it."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER-ULTRA SHORTY, MIDGET!"

"I didn't call you that. But you are really short!" Roy said.

"WHAT!"

"Calm down Ed." Winry said.

"Now shut up Roy." Riza said in an order tone.

Burt Ed and Roy seemed like lost control. They still continued to argue. The girls looked to each other, and then from their eyes, they seemed that they knew what the other was thinking now. They nodded in agreement. Then wrench and bullets bump and flew pass their heads. Ed and Roy turned. Both of them were pale, and with a large sweatdrop.

"Ed, it is wise for us to go back to Central now, or else, there will be loads of bullet holes on the wall of your house, just like my old office, and my new office. Selina was doing just like Riza." Roy whispered to Ed.

"Yeah…" Ed said.

"Now girls, we will like to go back to Central now. Please pack your things!"

"Okay." Riza and Winry said.

* * *

They were now on the train to Central. Ed asked loads of questions that annoyed Roy. 

"So how did you find Riza just now?" Ed asked this question for the hundredth time.

"Now Ed shut up. You asked this question for a hundredth time. If you dare to ask again, there will crisp in front of me." Roy said, raising his hand.

"Roy, you don't need be like this. Now put down your hand." Riza said softly.

"Okay sweetie. I will follow you." Roy said, and gave Riza a kiss. Winry and Ed covered their eyes.

"_Just hope we will be at Central at soon as possible, or else I will die. The two little lovebirds don't feel embarrassed to do such thing on a train. There are loads of people watching!"_ Ed and Winry thought.

"This is the Central Station! This is the Central Station!" (I don't know how it's called) The people there shouted. (and I don't know what the people are called. -sweatdrops-)

* * *

On the way back to Central HQ, lots of girls shot a glare of jealousy to Riza. They loved Roy, so when they saw Riza was with Roy, of course they were jealous! But Riza didn't mind, at long as she was with Roy. Finally they arrived Central HQ. 

"It's a long time ago when I here last time." Riza told Roy.

"Yes. But soon, you will enter this building so often soon." Roy said.

"Yes. Ed and Winry, are you going to go in?"

"Of course we are."

They went into the military building. Lots of people saluted to Roy when they passed. And the female officers did the same thing as the girls in the street did. When they went into Roy's office, Selina was doing her paperwork.

"Fuhrer sir, you finally come-" Selina was shocked when she saw that Riza was next Roy.

"Big sis! You are finally back!" Selina ran to Riza and hugged Riza. "Do you know that I missed you? I was very worried about you when you said that you have to leave."

"I missed you too. Now I am here, right?" Riza said with a smile.

"Yes. Sorry sir. I am a bit excited only." Selina apologized.

"It doesn't matter. It is good for you two to see each other again." Roy said.

"Roy, let's go back to our house first. Ed and Winry, you can stay here till you wanted to leave." Riza said.

"But sis! Fuhrer Mustang still has loads of paperwork to finish!" Selina exclaimed.

Roy sweatdropped. He didn't finish the paperwork before he went to find Riza. He knew that Selina will kill him like Riza, but he had no choice! Roy thought that no choice was a very good excuse, so he didn't finish his paperwork.

"Same problem eh? Selina, stay aside, and see how sister worked before. Give me your gun." Riza said.

Selina gave the gun to Riza obediently. Now Roy sweatdropped even more heavily. Riza first shot a bullet pass Roy head. Roy immediately sat down in his chair. Then three more bullets flew pass his head.

"Riza! Don't shoot me!" Roy said.

"Not until you do your paperwork." Riza said.

"But the paperwork is boring!" Roy said.

"FUHRER ROY MUSTANG! DO YOUR PAPERWRK NOW!" Riza shouted, and shot three more bullets to Roy.

All the people in the military building came and watch. When Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Falman watched this, they all shook their heads and sighed.

"Why don't you go stop that mad woman? She is shooting Fuhrer Mustang!" some new military officers said.

"I don't want to get myself killed by our ex-First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Havoc said.

"Yes, yes" The other three said in agreement.

"Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Falman, are you four all First Lieutenants now?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Forget to congratulate you four. Four of you, give me your gun. Quick."

The four came to Riza and gave her the gun, then ran out of the office as soon as possible.

"Roy, now do your paperwork or I'll-" Riza can't finish the sentence because he was giving up.

"I give up! I give up! Now can you please not to shoot me?" Roy said.

"Selina, now you see what sister did just now. Just follow what I do today, that's it. Ah, forget to tell you, I will work beside Fuhrer Mustang, as a Brigadier General. We will see soon. Now Roy, let's go home."

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, are really be our Brigadier General?" The four asked.

"Yes. Wait till we meet again." Riza said.

"Yes ma'am.!" The four saluted.

"At ease. Roy! Let's go home!"

"Sweetie, I'm coming! Don't walk so fast!"

* * *

Two years later, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye and Colonel Selina Hawkeye were all married. Roy and Riza get married, and had two beautiful daughters named Tina Selina Mustang and Gabriella Hannah Mustang. Selina was married to Al, who was now in human body. They had a girl and a boy, named Leanne Sophie Elric and Kenneth Justin Elric. Ed and Winry married, and have a girl named Catherine Trisha Elric, after Ed's mom. Tina was good at alchemy and Gabriella was good at shooting. Leanne was good at shooting and Kenneth was good at alchemy, just similar to Mustang's children. Catherine was good at alchemy and mechanics both, and live happily forever were all the families' purposes. 

End

* * *

Phew finally finished. How's the story? I know this squeal isn't very good, but please give me some reviews! 

Cathelina


End file.
